


Nothing to hide

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: 高温瑜伽让克拉克的脑子一团乱。





	Nothing to hide

“我感觉自己生活在一个纸板糊成的世界里，时时刻刻堤防自己的力量不能滥用不能失控，只要大意那么一小会，都可能有人因此丧命。”

超人正襟危坐，说出他曾经在与达克赛德大战时说过的真心话。可惜，这一次，他没有了拯救地球时的气势，言语间更是有些畏缩，他心虚的模样像翘课被训导主任发现的中学生，又像是玩耍时打碎花瓶被家长发现的小朋友。

“这不是你把商业区大厦当成多米诺骨牌一栋栋推倒的借口。”果然，蝙蝠侠没有被触动。

听到蝙蝠侠的回答，超人显得更加紧张。他收到过许多关于在拯救世界的时候破坏了公众财务的指控，但是报刊媒体的长篇社论，电视新闻上政客专家的访谈发言，这些不相干的人物带给超人的影响，全都比不上蝙蝠侠的一个眼神。

蝙蝠侠叹了口气。

“你在战斗的时候不够专注，克拉克。”他说。

超人松了口气。他知道这是什么意思，当布鲁斯开口喊他的名字时，通常代表着这件事就这么过去了，蝙蝠侠会接手善后工作。

蝙蝠侠接下来的一句话钉住了超人正要往外飘走的身体，他早该知道，对方可不会为了一句警告而专程叫自己来一趟瞭望塔。

“你需要特训。跟我来。”蝙蝠侠说。

他们离开舰桥，穿过层层走廊，经过联盟英雄特训时专用的有场地模拟功能的训练场，最后来到一间普通的小房间。房间里除了垫子、毛巾与瓶装水再没有其他杂物，无论尺寸还是摆设，都更像是一间冥想室。

所以，蝙蝠侠所谓的特训是锻炼他的精神力吗？克拉克正要开口询问，就看到蝙蝠侠当着自己的面摘下面具，露出布鲁斯·韦恩的脸。

克拉克忽然觉得浑身发热。为了掩饰自己的异常反应，他伸手扇了扇风，道：“这间房的温度是不是太高了点，我去看看空调出了什么故障吧。”

“不是温控系统的问题。”布鲁斯制止了克拉克，他甚至从万能腰带里掏出遥控器，把整个房间的温度与湿度调高到像一间桑拿房。然后，他在克拉克面前脱下披风和手套，利索地掀掉了上衣。

蝙蝠侠的制服非常紧，超人曾经和蝙蝠侠互换灵魂困在彼此的身体里，那个时候他就非常想脱掉制服让蝙蝠侠体内的自己透透气，以至于从此之后，超人就非常关注蝙蝠侠的胸肌，并且得到了一个只有他自己知道的冷门知识：在蝙蝠侠环抱双臂时，他紧身衣胸前蝙蝠标志的一对尖耳就被淹没在那对过于饱满的胸脯之间。长期以来，超人已经习惯了蝙蝠侠胸口的那块蝙蝠形状的黑色印记，当后者终于脱掉上衣，露出制服内满是汗水而闪闪发亮的肌肉时，克拉克差点闪到他的眼睛。

布鲁斯没有理会克拉克的大惊小怪，解开腰带，踢掉靴子，在克拉克大喊着叫他停下时，贴着腹部的人鱼线的拇指卡在了紧身裤与胯部的缝隙之间。

“你有什么问题？”也许是脱掉制服的效果，布鲁斯的蝙蝠嗓音听起来没有在控制室时那么有魄力。

“你没穿衣服。”克拉克说，他听到自己结巴的声音。

“脱掉制服有助于排除外界干扰，集中精力，高温瑜伽则更适合初学者。”布鲁斯说得理所当然，他盘腿坐下，双手摆出智慧手印搁在膝头。

几番争辩后，布鲁斯允许克拉克保留自己的制服，只取下披风。

“我知道你对于控制身体有一套自己的方法，但在瑜伽练习中，你可以尝试用另一种角度来习惯自己的身体，调用肌肉放松身心。首先，跟着我的节奏，闭上双眼，缓慢地呼吸，摒除杂念。”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，很快进入状态。他说话时面部肌肉的收缩带动纤长卷翘的睫毛微微颤动，眉宇间的沟壑随着呼吸舒展开来，这样的布鲁斯非常少见，哪怕在睡梦中也没有过如此的平和。克拉克尽量让自己的视线停留在布鲁斯脖子以上的其他部位，而不是观察对方的眼睛有多漂亮，睫毛多么浓密，鼻梁如何高挺。

很快，克拉克发现瑜伽确实很有效果，他必需一边盯紧了布鲁斯的动作，一边用脚缠住自己的另一条腿保持平衡，根本没空去胡思乱想。在布鲁斯舞姿般优雅的姿态动作对照下，他笨拙得像只丑小鸭。

“这太热了。”克拉克小心地挪动身体，忍不住抱怨道。

“好吧，鉴于这是我们的第一次尝试，”让克拉克浑身燥热的罪魁祸首无奈地放下腿，“休息一会，喝完水我们再接着做。”

蝙蝠装总是用化妆品把自己弄得面无血色，嘴唇苍白。看着水流过布鲁斯的嘴唇，被打湿的唇瓣露出本色的淡粉时，克拉克突然想起自己不小心偷听到的，星球日报美妆版面的同事和其他部门女同事讨论彩妆时说过的，身体的某个部位的颜色就是最合适的唇色的理论。

比起喝水，克拉克更需要一个冷水澡来降温。一瓶水的时间过去，他们又要回到瑜伽姿势中。克拉克心不在焉的表情让布鲁斯皱眉，他走到克拉克身边，把手贴在后者的肩胛上往下压。考虑到氪星人的特殊体质，布鲁斯可谓竭尽全力，但还是感觉到自己在推一堵墙一般徒劳。

“你太硬了。”

布鲁斯的话让克拉克的身体更加僵硬。

“人人都知道你是钢铁之躯，但别在这个时候，温柔点，大块头，”布鲁斯开玩笑地拍拍克拉克的后背，“呼吸，放松，我们慢慢来。”

也许是克拉克向神明祈祷有了回应，在布鲁斯说出更多让他想入非非的引导词之前，联盟的警报响了起来。那听起来就是超人的工作，克拉克抓起披风，匆忙跑了出去。

被突发状况打断的瑜伽特训自然不会就此取消，一旦蝙蝠侠下定决心做到某事就不会放弃。当他们结束战斗，蝙蝠侠便提议回到高温室，继续他们的瑜伽特训。超人紧张得不用戴上眼镜或者脱掉制服就变回了小镇男孩，他支支吾吾地不敢看蝙蝠侠的眼睛，超级大脑高速运转给自己寻找合适的脱身借口，但是首先他有个大问题要解决：“我们一定要那么做吗，我是说，我们可以不脱制服的不是吗？”

“为什么不，我没什么可掩藏的。”布鲁斯坦荡荡地回答。

克拉克情不自禁偷看了布鲁斯，战斗中留下瘀伤在布鲁斯苍白的皮肤上看起来触目惊心。克拉克知道这些都是皮外伤，除了看起来和实际上一样疼之外，并不会造成更严重的影响。他盯着地板，握紧拳头：“你受伤了，布鲁斯，你需要休息，我们应该去医疗室，等你好些了再找时间继续做瑜伽训练。”

“你说的没错，”布鲁斯点头，在克拉克以为自己逃过一劫时，补充道：“我可以一边上药，一边指导你的瑜伽动作。”

“抱歉，布鲁斯，我刚刚想起来自己还有一篇采访稿没有写，明天就是截稿日了，我真的很抱歉不能完成特训，也许你能发个视频给我让我在家里自学？”克拉克只得抛出杀手锏——他的工作。

 

蝙蝠侠若有所思地看着超人仓皇逃走的背影。


End file.
